


Let me Convince You

by newtnoot



Category: Naruto
Genre: Blow Jobs, First Time Blow Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, but these two? right here? i love em, good lord i know shit about naruto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-05 06:34:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12184794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newtnoot/pseuds/newtnoot
Summary: This is straight up a PWP. Hashirama tries to convince Madara to join him, jokes about using his mouth to win him over, and Madara gets a bj from his sworn enemy.





	Let me Convince You

Why Madara even bothered to come here, was beyond his thinking. Though he, at first, scoffed at the idea and decided against going, later in the day he had a change of heart. He silently cursed at himself as he walked to their special spot, wondering if he was even going to show up.

 

Hashirama had sent him a message by hawk, asking for him to come by the area they had met as children. He was smart enough not to divulge the exact location, offering a hint that only Madara would know. In part he was thankful for this, for Hashirama’s discretion. He didn’t have to ask him why he wanted to meet with him, he knew that already. Yet he chose to go. Despite knowing he’d refuse him. Maybe he was bored of hiding, maybe he had nothing better to do. Whatever the reason, Madara had ended up here, by the riverbank.

 

In the pale light of the moon, the river shone like a silver pathway, reflecting stars and heavenly bodies alike. The soft, almost lullaby like melody of the water’s movement echoed into the forest around it. The riverbank was full of rocks as always, smoothed from years of erosion and nestling into the hard sand of the bank. His shoes made no sound as he walked on the rocks and pebbles. He paused as he reached the river’s edge, folding his arms and glancing around him. If Hashirama was foolish enough to have ambushed him, he would have known by now. Instead he heard and felt his old friend approach him calmly, and he turned around to face him.

 

He was older, he noted. It had been some time since he had seen him, but the years and stress were kind to him. Though he appeared more mature, he still had his youthful looks, and that damn smile that always irritated him.  Hashirama stopped a few feet from him, and was the first to speak.

 

“Madara, old friend.”

 

“Hashirama.”

 

“I think you know why I’ve called you here,  yes?”

 

“You still want me to join your village.” Madara replied, folding his arms over his chest and furrowing his brow. Hashirama dipped his head.

 

“Madara, honestly. It wouldn’t be so terrible if you just joined us.”

 

“Is that your way of persuading me?” He let out an annoyed grunt. “It’s pathetic.”

 

“I just beg that you _consider_ it. At this point I’m willing to do anything to keep peace.”

 

Madara’s interest was piqued at that. Anything to keep peace? Was Hashirama that much of a naive fool? There was no way to have peace. Their lifestyles as shinobi denied them such things. The way of the shinobi was blood and war, not some wide eyed hopeful child’s fleeting dream of a nonviolent world.

He saw Hashirama chuckle softly.

 

“Yes, anything. Even suck your-”

 

“You _cannot_ be serious.” There was that trait of Hashirama’s that he hated. He had no time for his foolish stunts, and he was honestly a little infuriated that Hashirama had done all of this just for a joke. “If you think I’ll deal with your idiotic jokes-”

 

“Oh, no I wasn’t joking.”

 

Madara stared at him. No words came to him as he tried to rapidly think of a comeback of sorts. He opened his mouth, feeling his face heat up.

 

“You wouldn’t. You wouldn’t dare do something like that.”

 

“Oh? Why not?” Hashirama approached him, a sly grin on his face. Madara stepped back.

 

“You’re...You’re serious…”

 

“Of course I am!” He laughed, stopping an arm’s length away from Madara. He felt his throat close as Hashirama slowly knelt before him, tilting his head up to look at him. “I’ll do anything to convince you. Even if it means oral sex.”

  


He...hesitated. While he couldn’t deny that Hashirama was definitely an attractive man, and he did have feelings for him at some point, this all felt wrong. Meeting by the riverbed late at night in secret, Hashirama offering to suck his dick out in the open...it felt like a wet dream. Maybe it was one, but the moment Hashirama’s hand touched his pants he snapped out of it.

 

“Would this even be worth it? How can I know you’d be good at this...kind of _thing_.”

 

“Do you doubt my abilities, Madara?” His fingers made their way to his crotch, palming his cock through the material of his pants.

 

“I do. Prove me wrong.” Hashirama smirked up at him.

 

“Oh, with pleasure my old friend.” He stroked him, Madara choked back a gasp. He didn't’ believe that he was letting Hashirama do this. But as his cock hardened and responded a bit too eagerly to his fingers, he admitted defeat. Not that he’d ever tell Hashirama that. He pulled his pants down, just enough to take his hardened cock out. Hashirama quickly swiped at his leaking head with his tongue, the Uchiha above him shuddering. Madara fisted his silky locks, pushing him towards his crotch.

 

“Eager, are we?”

 

“Just suck my cock.”

 

Hashirama chuckled, his lips brushing against Madara’s foreskin as his hand wrapped around his base. His tongue lapped at the underside of his cock, dragging it across as his lips found themselves at his head. He opened his mouth and slowly pushed Madara past his lips. He began to pump him, bobbing his head as Madara started to buck his hips. It was evident that Madara had never had this done to him. Hashirama could tell right away. He knew he would never confess, but the way he jerked and sighed and whimpered? This was his first blowjob.

 

Madara’s cock became slick with Hashirama’s spit, twitching in his mouth as his heat and wetness was a bit too much for him. He kept leaking precum, Hashirama swallowing it as soon as it hit his tongue. But Madara was going too fast for him, causing him to drool as the Uchiha let his lust overtake him. Madara couldn’t help but moan loudly, a bit too loudly for Hashirama’s liking. Despite them being in such a remote location, Hashirama still felt his cheeks heat up in slight embarrassment.

 

Hashirama’s nose brushed against the black hairs at the base of his cock, breathing harshly through his nostrils. While Madara wasn’t exactly as long as him, he certainly was girthy. He felt his cock twitch in his mouth, and he let out a moan. Madara hissed above him, fingers digging into his scalp.

 

“H-Hashirama….I’m c-close…”

 

He responded by pulling him out and dragging his tongue against his head, the tip of his tongue teasing the small slit. Madara groaned, watching as he placed featherlight kisses to his shaft, working his way down to his testicles. Madara stilled as he felt Hashirama’s hot breath on his skin, tongue and mouth and fingers driving him to the edge as Hashirama mouthed one of them. His hand began pumping his cock again, and when Madara glanced down he saw Hashirama’s warm gaze stare back at him. He pulled away slightly, his breath still heating his skin.

 

“Are you that close, Madara?”

 

“Y-Yes.”

 

“I’ll be sure to savor each and every drop you give me~”  With that he took his cock back into his mouth, hollowing out his cheeks as he brought him as deep as Madara’s cock would go. Madara groaned and grabbed both sides of Hashirama’s head, thrusting into his mouth. Normally Hashirama would’ve pulled back and yelled at any man who did this, but because Madara wasn’t that long it was hardly an issue for him. Instead he enjoyed it, his hands gripping his hips and digging his fingers into his skin. Madara didn’t last much longer, slamming his hips into his mouth one last time. He cried out, unashamed in the moment as he nearly pulled out his partner’s hair.

Instantly Hashirama tasted his cum, instinctively swallowing as Madara emptied himself into his mouth. He pulled out quickly, however, dripping onto Hashirama’s face as the Senju shinobi sighed. Madara nearly choked back a cry as he saw the scene that lay before him. Hashirama was gasping, drooling, and cum dripping down his lips onto his chin, a drop splashing onto the pebbles below. If he could cum again just by seeing something, he would. He watched as Hashirama licked his lips and used his fingers to scoop up any remaining cum on his chin. He locked eyes with Madara as he sucked on his fingers, giving him a sly smile. Madara’s chest heaved as he hastily put his softening cock back into his pants, praying that Hashirama couldn’t see the blush on his face. Hashirama slowly stood, stretching as he rubbed his knees.

 

“Not the most comfortable place I’ve ever done this in, but I believe it was to your liking, yes?”

“It was...decent.” Hashirama snorted.

 

“Decent? You practically fucked my mouth.” He wiped as his chin, making sure there was nothing left.  “Did I win you over, Madara?”

 

Madara wanted desperately to punch his moronic grin off of his face, to attack him here and now. But he didn’t. He couldn’t bring himself too. What Hashirama did to him was...extremely intimate. Something he’d never experienced before. He swallowed a lump in his throat, frowning at him.

 

“I don’t know yet.” Which was partially true. He didn’t know what to think just now. After all, what are you supposed to say when your somewhat crush sucks your cock in a public place? Hashirama’s lips pulled downwards and he sighed.

 

“I guess my efforts were for naught then?”

 

“I…” Madara hated what he said next. “They weren’t.”

 

“Oh? Do tell, old friend.”

 

“I’ll….consider your offer. _Consider_. Don’t expect me to say yes-”

 

“If it was this easy to change your mind, I should have whored myself out to the entire Uchiha clan a while ago.”

 

Madara honestly didn’t know how to respond to that. But the thought of Hashirama with someone else irked him a little. What Hashirama did next, however, shocked him. Hashirama approached closer, smiling as he gently cupped his cheek. He leaned forward, and placed a chaste kiss to his cheek, his hair brushing against his face. He smelt strongly of pine and oak, and Madara resisted the urge to reach out and bury his face in his hair. He pulled away, winking at the Uchiha.

 

“If you need me to convince you again, just send me a letter, old _friend_.”

 

With that Hashirama made his way back to the treeline instead of teleporting out. Another insult to him perhaps? He knew the way he said ‘friend’ must have been. He watched him, unsure of what to feel.

 

He raised his hand and touched his cheek. The warmth from Hashirama’s lips was fading quickly. Madara wished the warmth would never fade. .

**Author's Note:**

> God.... I know barely anything about Naruto I'm so sorry


End file.
